In the related art, there is a lighting system that includes a board, a wiring pattern provided on a surface of the board, plural light emitting diodes (LEDs) provided on the wiring pattern, plural wirings that respectively connect the plural light emitting diodes and the wiring pattern, a surrounding wall member provided on the surface of the board to surround the plural light emitting diodes, and a sealing portion provided inside the surrounding wall member.
In such a lighting system, thermal deformation (expansion and contraction due to temperature change) occurs in the sealing portion when turning on and turning off the light emitting diodes. Further, when the plural light emitting diodes are used to create a high intensity of light, the size and volume of the sealing portion increase, and the influence due to the thermal deformation increases. Further, in an in-vehicle lighting system, as a large change in an ambient temperature is added thereto (for example, a range of −40° C. to +85° C.), the influence due to the thermal deformation further increases.
Further, if the thermal deformation of the sealing portion increases, the wiring that connects the light emitting diodes and the wiring pattern is easily disconnected.
Thus, it is desirable to provide a lighting system capable of enhancing resistance to temperature change.